Flip Flop
by iNessie
Summary: Blaise makes a youth potion, but it accidentally sends to Circle Daybreak. The Daybreaker boys are in for the biggest mess of they're lives!
1. Oopsie!

Hey guys! ;D This story was just something i HAD to get out of my head (It kept bothering me) so here it is :D. Enjoy~

I do not own Night World *but maybe someday i will *laughs evilly*

* * *

**Oopsie!**

Blaise lay on her bed, bored to death. She's been bored lately, ever since Thea and Eric left to join Circle Daybreak. She was looking at her nails when she remembered that she wanted to make a youth potion. She's been surrounded by a lot of old people recently and it made her want to be youthful forever. She got up gracefully and made her way to all herbs in a box she kept in her room.

She got out sage, ginseng, and jujube. She crushed them all in a powder and mixed them with green tea. She took the thick liquid and poured in a bottle. She had to close her eyes to not gag from the way it looked like green vomit. **(Ewww)**

"Now I just need someone to test it on…." Blaise said aloud, but was soon interrupted by a strained 'Hello?' downstairs and the chimes of the door to the shop. Blaise quickly grabbed the bottle and ran downstairs.

A woman with ULTRA gray hair and so much bags that her face sagged gave her a wan smile. Blaise smiled back and fought the urge to cringe her nose from the massive old people smell that radiated from the senior.

"Hello, dear. I was wondering if you had some cinnamon in stock." Blaise almost snorted. Looks like she doesn't know this is a store ran by witches. But she would make a perfect test subject for her potion.

"Sorry to say this Ms., we don't sell cinnamon," she smiled sweetly, "but could you help me out with something? I promise you the outcome will be worth it."

The old woman laughed softly and replied, "I would be delighted to. And my name is Wendy." Blaise smiled brightly and gestured her to sit in a chair near the dining table. Wendy slowly walked to the chair and sat down. "I'm ready!" She happily said.

"I'll be with you in one minute," Blaise went behind the counter and focused on the potion. But ever so suddenly she started thinking if she should visit Thea and Eric. Would the other girls there like or hate her? Her mind wandered off the old lady and on to the girls in Circle Daybreak. Little did she know that something would go wrong?

She silently started to chant a spell over the potion **(A/N: WARNING! This is the WORST poem (or spell) I have EVER )**. _"Wonderful days back from birth; revert to those ways, so I may dance in mirth. Feeling old and crusty, please make it stop. Give me back my youth, do a flip-flop!" _

The potion bubbled up into a smoky white mist and bounced off the glass. She held the hot bottle and brought it to the table.

"Now Wendy, all you have to do is just inhale this and I'll see what happens. Trust me; it's not poisonous or harmful to you in anyway." Well, at least she thinks so. Wendy took the bottle in shaky hands and opened it. The mist circled around Wendy for a few seconds, but then flew out of the house into the now dawning day. Wendy looked completely confused while Blaise bit her lip and smiled innocently.

"Oopsie…."

* * *

All the Daybreakers sat on the floor and couch, waiting for a big baseball game to come on. Mare stiffened on Ash's lap when she smelled… green tea? Or was it mint?

"Does anybody smell that?" she asked. Everyone looked at her then sniffed the air and shook their heads.

"Nope. I don't smell anything. What's it smell like?" Ash asked.

"Sorta like a minty green tea aroma." Mare pinched her nose from the strong overbearing smell. Next to her, Rashel smelled the air once more and started tearing.

"Oh, wait. I smell it. Oh gosh! It's so strong!" Rashel said and blinked the tears from her eyes. "How can you guys not smell that?" The rest of them started sniffing like dogs, but still didn't smell this minty smell.

Jez suddenly cringed her nose and groaned, "Ugh, I smell it. And hot damn its strong!" She started coughing and got up from leaning on Morgead and ran to the kitchen. The girls started to smell the minty smell and all started coughing.

Thierry looked worriedly at Hannah as she coughed. "Do you think febreeze would make it go away?" Hannah tried to talk but ended up coughing harder, so she shook her head.

The girls coughed for a long time and the guys got scared. Not to long after the game started they stopped coughing.

"You girls okay?" Galen asked. They all nodded and sat back down.

**About 30 minutes later….**

The boys were cheering loudly and jumping with enthusiasm. Some of them were yelling at the T.V. and some were yelling at each other for bets they made. Now the girls on the other hand, were dead asleep. After their horrible coughing they all seemed to get so tired and fell asleep.

The game ended and Thierry smiled at the sleeping girls. "I wonder how they slept through all the noise we were making." He picked up Hannah, bridal style, and went up to their room.

The rest of them took their soulmates upstairs and fell asleep with them. They're in for a big surprise tomorrow.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked it :]

-domo


	2. WTF!

**-cough- Hello. Please put the guns downs. Thank you. **

**I'm am _so_ sorry that I haven't update in 5 MONTHS. I just had the WORST writer's block on this story, and ****surprisingly I got inspired and wrote this before I lost it.**

**Thanks to BookVampire for the beta-read :)**

**Anyway, enough of my talk before you all shoot me. LOL**

**

* * *

**

**WTF?**

James flipped his body around on the bed and slowly opened his eyes. Poppy wasn't there, just an empty spot of ruffled sheets where he put her.

"Poppy? You awake?" he shouted to the room. He didn't get answer from Poppy, but he did hear a giggle. "Poppy?" Another giggle. He was about to get up when his foot hit something warm in the bed.

He ripped the covers off and yelled, "A- ha! Found you…. Poppy?" It wasn't Poppy, or at least the Poppy he saw yesterday. It was Poppy… but she was a baby! She gave him a toothless smile and crawled over to him. He picked her up and she put her head on his chest.

"This is just freaky…. Is this a dream?" he thought. Out of nowhere, Poppy started crying. "Shoot! No no no no. Uh, Rock-a-bye baby, on the treetop," Poppy cried louder and James started to panic.

"Please don't cry," James pleaded. He suddenly remembered that when he used to cry his parents would imitate him and he'd stop. He held the crying Poppy up and started fake crying.

Poppy looked at him weirdly and settled down. James smiled at the success of his plan and started throwing Poppy up in the air.

"Who's a good baby? You are!" Poppy laughed as James gave her an Eskimo kiss. "Well, now that you stopped crying… what am I going to do with you?"

Before James could start thinking he heard Ash scream like a girl. He ran out of his room, with Poppy in his arms, and hurried over to Ash's room.

"What's wrong?" James asked worriedly. Ash was staring bug-eyed at his and Mare's bed. James entered the room and removed the sheets.

"Oh no… not you too!" He was staring at a little baby with small brown hair and electric blue eyes, who seemed to be crying like crazy.

"What…. The…. Hell…." Ash barely made out. "This better be a dream…."

James shook his head, "I don't think it is, because if it was a dream _you_ wouldn't be in it."

Ash growled at him and was about to say something until he was interrupted by Morgead. "Can someone explain this? And I think I'm just about ready to call myself crazy." He was holding a red haired, silvery blue eyed baby, which James took as Jez.

"Same thing happened to Mare and Poppy. What the hell is going on?" Ash screamed, scratching his head.

"That's what I would like to know, idiot," Morgead said and rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Ash growled at Morgead.

"Stop guys," Thierry said as he patted a crying Hannah on his shoulder.

"Is this happening for everyone?" Quinn asked and Rashel let out a shout.

"From the looks of it, yes," Thierry said and switched Hannah to his other shoulder. Eric came out the room with Thea, David with Gillian, and Delos with Maggie.

"Explain before I have a breakdown," Delos mumbled and rubbed his eyes while Maggie pulled at his hair.

"Well, obviously all the girls turned into babies. How? I don't know. Since Thea and Gillian are babies, we'll have to call Blaise," Thierry said.

"Already on it," David said and dialed Blaise's number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Blaise answered.

"Blaise, it's Thierry."

"Why hello, Lord Thierry! What can I do for you," Blaise said calmly.

"There's a problem in the mansion. All the girls got turned into babies and we need your help."

Blaise blushed at the problem and coughed awkwardly.

"Oh, um, how interesting. Did they smell something minty?"

"Yeah!" Ash yelled. "You know what it is?"

"Um, yeah I do. It's," Blaise swallowed, "A potion I made."

Silence.

"You changed the girls into babies. For what?" Morgead asked, confused.

"It wasn't on purpose, it was meant for someone else…."

"So can you fix it or not, because Rashel is really fussy!" Quinn yelled.

"Uh, I'll see what I can do. For now, you're going to just have to deal with them. Sorry! Bye."

David snapped his phone shut and sighed heavily.

"We're stuck with babies. How nice," Delos said quite sarcastically.

"We're just going to have make do," Thierry said and walked to the closet. "And get a lot of baby stuff."

:)

"Ow! Stop! JEZ!" Morgead screamed as Jez kept slapping him with her chubby hands.

"Back OFF! No, wait!" Quinn said and then screamed as Rashel threw up on him. "RASHEL!"

"Mary-Lynette, over here sweetie. No, not there, here. Come on, come to Ash," Ash said as he patted his knees and tried to get Mary-Lynette to come into his arms. Though it looked like she would rather just stare at him with a weird face.

"Oh Goddess, don't cry. Uh, everything's going to be fine. Shh, shh," Delos repeated as Maggie cried louder and louder.

"Good Thea! Now sit and play, okay?" Eric asked a drooling Thea. Thea sat down with a squawk and hit a shoe on another shoe. Gillian looked at Thea and crawled over to her.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that? Best friends, even as babies," David said and watched Gillian and Thea giggle over the shoes.

"Hannah, that doesn't go into your mouth. No, don't put it back in. Take it out your mouth," Thierry said as Hannah kept putting Thierry's cell phone in her mouth.

"Um, Thierry, I think we should get diapers… now." Ash said as Mary-Lynette giggled while she was peeing on his shirt.

Thierry's eyes widened and he nodded. "To be honest, I never thought girls could be long distance pee-ers."

"I thought the same thing," Ash said and looked at Jez who was kicking Morgead as he collapsed on the chair.

"Oh sweet Goddess, save us," Morgead said. "Ow!"

* * *

**Hoped you liked that chapter :3**

**and I know, it's SO not worth waiting 5 months for. **

**Don't forget to review, why? Cause I love you :D**

** LOL thanks for reading**

** -Ness**


	3. Why Can't My Man Do That!

**Yo yo. LOL. I was so bored today, so I decided to write :D! And out of all the stories that I said I would "update soon" I picked this one :). LOL.**

**Translation (for the Spanish part in the story): Oh, who the hell are messing with, you stupid ugly guy! You're lucky I don't beat you and your baby up!**

**^ LOL. **

**Thanks to BookVampire for the beta-read. Oh and thanks for all your reviews last chapter!**

**I don't own Night World. (lately i forget to claim Night World O_O)**

**

* * *

**

****

**Day Two**

**Why Can't My Man Do That?**

Eric lay back on the couch and pushed his sandy hair away from his eyes. Who knew that Thea was so stressful as a baby? Her cries still echoed in Eric's head. Oh, her screaming cries—

"Eric, have you seen Galen? He wasn't there in the morning," David asked as he held a sleeping Gillian.

"No, thinking about it now, I haven't. Did someone check his room?" Eric said and got up to head to his room.

"No, I don't think anyone did."

"I'll do it."

Eric walked up the staircase to the 3rd floor and went to the room down the hall. Gently, he knocked on Galen's door and waited.

Silence.

He tried knocking again, only harder.

Silence.

He sighed and pushed the door open—

"I swear on the Goddess that keeps us alive, if you make the slightest sound to wake up Keller, I _will_ rip your head off, burn it, and dance on the ashes," Galen whispered in his most deadly voice.

Eric stood there wide-eyed and looked around the room. It was trashed! Clothes were everywhere, shelves were knocked down, the wardrobe was on the floor, and water was leaking out of the toilet from the bathroom.

"What the hell happened here?" Eric whispered and almost tripped over a fallen shelf.

"It took me all morning to get Keller to sleep," Galen said and rubbed his eyes which had heavy purple bags under them.

Eric looked at the little figure with a tail and panther ears breathing softly.

"For some reason I thought that Keller would be the easiest to take care of," Eric said and sat on the bed.

"Ha, you _defiantly_ got that wrong. I have never dealt with such a disobedient child in my life!"

"Oh, is that so? Thea and Keller could run in a disobedience contest and beat everyone there," Eric said and laughed lightly with Galen.

When Eric inhaled, he cringed his nose.

"Oh, holy shit! Why do you smell like a toilet!"

_*Flashback*_

"_KELLER! STOP!" Galen yelled and tried to catch Keller as she crawled away from him. She growled at him and Galen held his hands up, palms facing outwards._

"_I'm not going to hurt you, just let me carry you," he said and went closer to Keller. Keller crawled forward slowly and Galen picked her up._

"_Good girl!" He said and jiggled her up and down. She growled loudly and used her tail to whip his eyes. "OW."_

_Galen stuttered backwards and tripped on his on feet. He hit his head his something hard and them suddenly he felt… water. _

_He opened his eyes to see a tail hovering over his eyes and he screamed._

"_NO, NO DON'T FLUSH—_

_Phooooooosh!_

"_NO!" Galen yelled as his head went round and round, hitting the bowl and smelling such horrible things. Even worse, he heard Keller snicker and crawl out the bathroom._

_*End of Flashback* _

Galen shivered and went into a ball and said, "I don't want to talk about it.

:)

Thierry tapped his foot against the floor as he waited for Nilsson to pull up in the driveway. When he did all the boys went in the car. _With_ they're soulmates.

"So you know what we have to do right?" Thierry asked the boys. They all nodded. "Okay, let's go over it again. I get diapers."

"I get the bibs," James said.

"I get the baby wipes," Ash said.

"I get the baby powder," Eric said.

"I get the formula," David said.

"I get the sippy cups," Quinn said.

"I get the clothes," Morgead said.

"I get the toys," Delos said.

"I get the… baby carriers," Galen said blushing.

"Good," Thierry said.

"Sir, we're here," Nilsson informed Thierry.

"Okay, remember guys, fast and as normal as you can, like you've been doing this forever. Ready?"

"Yeah!"

They all ran out the car and barged into K-Mart. Thierry went in front, still holding Hannah, and approached two workers. One had curly black hair and a diamond nose piercing. The other one had pin straight blonde hair and snake eyes piercing.

"Um, excuse me, where can we find the baby isle?" Thierry asked and both the girls suddenly started clapping.

"Camille, you see what a true man looks like now? A man that's willing to actually _go_ to the store to get stuff for their babies," the girl with the nose piercing said. "Why can't my man do that?"

"Mm, girl I hear you. I'm so dumping his stupid ass. I swear the last time he changed Kate's diaper was when she first pooped. And she's 1 and a half!" Camille said.

"I would have dumped his ass LONG time ago. Anyway, the baby stuff is in isle 4 in the back. And thank you for being true men!"

Thierry nodded awkwardly and walked away from them.

"That, for some reason, freaked me out," Ash said holding a squirmy Mary-Lynette.

"Oh, good it's not only me then," a few other boys said.

"Okay, remember keep it normal and quick. Go!" Thierry said and everyone split up.

**10 Minutes Later**

"UH, SIR, PLEASE DON'T DESTROY THE SHELF! AHHHH!" One worked screamed as Morgead pushed the lady he was playing tug-of-war with for the last _I will give hugs and kisses_ shirt.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! MY BABY IS MUCH MORE CUTER THEN YOURS!" Morgead yelled and walked away with a grinning Jez.

Ash pulled at another woman's hair as she tried to scratch his face.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY YOUR BABY IS BETTER THAN MY MARY-LYNETTE? OH, BITCH, IT IS _ON_!" Ash screamed and threw the lady across the isle.

"Whoa! What the— OH SHIT!" Another worker screamed and got hit with the flying woman.

Ash got up, dusted himself off, and snapped.

"That's how we do it in Vegas, sweetheart," he said and walked away with Mary-Lynette.

Thierry looked up after he got the diapers. There was so much commotion…. He switched Hannah to his other shoulder and peeked out the aisle to see TWO women crying in pain and the other aisles in a wreck.

Then he heard Delos screaming at a lady. And if Thierry was correct, Delos said, "You stupid, useless, good for nothing human! You're so lucky I don't kill you right here!"

Then the woman started saying something in Spanish **(Translation above)**, "Oh, ¿quién demonios son jugar con, usted chico feo estúpido!Tienes suerte de no golpear a usted y su bebé!"

"What?" Delos yelled.

"Estúpido!" The lady screamed at him.

"Oh, please!" Delos yelled and flipped the lady over.

Thierry stood there with his mouth wide open and Hannah looking up at him.

So much for keeping it quick and normal.

:)

"Let's get out of here," Thierry said and rounded up all the boys. But before Delos left the door he saw the lady again and said, "Estúpido!"

* * *

**Ooh, feisty Delos! Lol, hoped you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! And if you do, you'll get a bear hug from me :D! Or just a cookie. LOL.**

**Love you guys :)**

** -Ness**


End file.
